


Misplaced

by TaraTyler



Series: SuperCorp [3]
Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, this took a turn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	

Kara threw herself back into the bed; totally exhausted. Lena let out a puff of air and a squeak at the unexpected impact before Kara wrapped around her.

“You made me lose my place, Supergirl.” Lena said in a tone of mild exasperation.

“I’m sure that I’ll be able to make it up to you somehow.” Kara teased, her tone dropping an octave as she raised up onto one forearm and relieved Lena of both the glasses and book.

“The kids?” Lena asked, her breath coming more quickly.

“In bed.” Kara replied.

“The city?”

“Safe for the moment.” the heroine replies with utmost confidence.

“Alright then, feel free to make it up to me Mrs.Danvers.” Lena grins in a way that is reserved for her wife and her wife alone.

Lena fell asleep enveloped by strong arms, completely content and totally satisfied.

\-----/////-----

Lena woke up alone, her mouth dry, and mind fuzzy. She was wrapped up in expensive sheets, the kind that she had slept on back in the mansion when she and Kara had been dating.

“Kara?! Jeremiah! Alexandra!” Lena called for her family as she wiped the sleep out of her eyes.

The confusion sunk in further when the pads of her bare feet met cold and unyielding stone.

Lena really was back in the Luthor mansion, confusion washing over her like a bucket of cold water. Lex was in prison or Lena would have expected him to be behind this. She groped for her cell-phone only to find that Kara’s name was no longer in the contacts, and upon further perusal, Alex’s and everyone else from the DEO was missing as well.

Lena dialed the number from memory only to find the line disconnected. She left a message on Alex’s voicemail to meet her at Noonan’s in an hour when the eldest Danvers sister didn’t answer her phone call. The CEO slid back into her role as a stone cold Luthor in a second.

“I don’t want a detail today, cancel all of my plans and get me in touch with Robert Pontius. Get a background run for me on on e Kara Danvers and a car to Noonan’s in an hour. I do not wish to be bothered today. Anyone who disturbs me will be demoted to janitor.” Lena swept through the building as though she owned it, which according to the documents on her desk… as of a month ago she did.

Detailed profiles in Lena’s handwriting and bearing her signature on projects that she had never seen before littered her work space. She fell back into the chair and shuffled through them all, understanding that whatever version of herself had been here before was very different from the Lena that had been married to Kara Danvers. The Lena who would allow these projects was more Luthor than Lena. She felt a shudder of horror run down her spine. Lena placed the papers into a folder and settled them into the topmost drawer. She ripped a plain blank piece of paper from a notebook and scrawled a letter out before leaving it on top of the desk as the only page on it. If nothing else she hoped that it would make a difference when she figured her way out of this mess.

A Google search of Supergirl turned up nothing, so maybe in this universe, Kara hadn’t accepted her birthright of heroism yet. Superman was alive and kicking Lex’s ass as usual, Lena discovered with pride. However, her usual routes of contact with him probably hated her guts. Even Alex probably wouldn’t be too thrilled to talk to or see her.

These thoughts left a heavy ache in her chest. Lena missed her wife and children. She felt naked without a wedding ring on her finger and the expensive clothes made her itch. All of this only made her feel more determined. Lena knew for sure now that she couldn’t live this life anymore. For the first time she was confident that she had totally and completely changed and there was no going back to the life of a Luthor heir.

“Where is that car I asked for?!” Lena shouted, pushing away from her desk.

“I’m sorry, Ms.Luthor but we just couldn’t find a service that would get you to National City in that time frame. However, the helicopter is fueled and ready to go.” one of the bodyguards said awkwardly. He seemed worried about her sanity. Lena could understand why.

“Right. We’re in Smallville. Before the flight, I’d like to go to the Kent farm… just for a short visit. I won’t require a detail and I’d like to take off just as soon as I arrive back.”

\-----/////-----

“Ms.Luthor, what an unexpected visit. After your last interview with my son, I figured that I would be the last person you would want to see.” Martha Kent looked confused and a bit frightened.

“I’m afraid that I have no idea of what you might be talking about.” Lena said with a sigh. “You see, Mrs.Kent, I’m not the Lena that you know. I went to sleep last night after having put my son and daughter to bed next to my wife in our home in National City. I had sold L-Corp, I renamed it after Lex went to prison, to Cat Grant, my wife’s boss and a family friend.”

Lena sat down on one of the fence rails; something that the Lena Luthor of this universe never would have done.

“How do I know that you aren’t lying to me?” Martha looks wary though from the desperate look on Lena’s face her natural inclination is to trust her.

“Your son, Clark Kent, his real name is Kal-El. He’s from the planet Krypton. His father’s name was Jor-El, his mother’s Lara. He has one living cousin from his planet. Her name is Kara Zor-El, daughter of Zor-El and Alura. Niece to Astra and Non. I can keep going if you like. Back in my reality; Kara had told me everything that there was to know. We were married. Our son is Jeremiah after her adoptive father and our daughter’s name is Alexandra after her sister. They are ten and three. All that I want is to go _home_ to them.” tears had begun to roll down her cheeks at the mention of her family.

“I believe you… but if you’re _here_ then where is _our_ Lena?” Martha asks.

“Oh God, poor Kara.” Lena chuckles softly. She couldn’t bear to think about how hard it had to be on her wife to wake up with the wrong woman beside of her. She knew how panicked she felt… it had to be hard.

A flurry of fear snaked down Lena’s spine and a spike of anger pierced her heart. Whoever it was that had taken Lena from her family would surely pay for it. The world should have learned better by now than to mess with one of the people a Luthor loves. 

“I know that look in your eyes… it’s the same one that your brother used to get. Please don’t do anything that you’ll regret.” Martha said intently.

“I won’t make any promises that I can’t keep… just know that I’ll do my best. Hopefully my wife is doing the same. It’s nearly impossible to stop Kara Danvers when she has put her mind to something.” Lena says with an affectionate smile. Martha knew that that smile would have been impossible to fake. There was love in that smile.

“I’ve set up a meeting with Alex Danvers. Hopefully she and the members of the DEO can do something to help, or they’ll know where your world’s Kara is.” Lena runs a panicked hand through her hair again.

Martha Kent bit her lip, not willing to tell this version of Lena anything that could lead her to make bad choices. With any luck everyone else would be smart enough to keep their mouths shut as well. As soon as the woman left she’d send off a warning to her son and everyone at the DEO in National City. She let out a heavy sigh and took Lena’s hand.

“I really do wish you the best of luck, sweetheart. Nobody deserves what you must be feeling right now. When I lost my husband, it felt like the world had ended.” Martha says sincerely.

“Thank you, Aunt Martha.” Lena says, dragging the older woman into a hug.

She didn’t notice the slip until she was on the helicopter.

\-----/////-----

“Agent Danvers, thank you for meeting with me.” Lena said with a not quite familiar smile. She did her best to seem like the Lena that she had been before Kara Danvers changed her life.

“Well, I’m smart enough to know that refusing the request of a Luthor is a good way to get dead. What can the FBI do for you, Ms.Luthor?” Alex looks unamused but otherwise unaffected.

“I’m smart enough to know that you don’t actually work for the FBI, Agent, though I don’t actually want anything from the Department of Extranormal Operations… exactly. I need you to get in touch with your sister for me.” Lena says, a meaningful look in her eye that Alex hadn’t ever seen in a Luthor before.

“What do you need with her? What sick kind of game are you playing here, Luthor?” Alex says in a half-growl.

“I’m not from this version of Earth, Alex. Last night, I went to bed with my wife after tucking my children in at our house, where we have lived for the past five years; here in National City.” Lena says, starting to feel like she might be crazy. “I woke up in the Luthor mansion in Smallville, ten years earlier, and everything is different. All I want is to go home. You and Supergirl might be the only people who could help me.”

“Supergirl?” Alex asks, looking astonished and confused, but not seeming to understand what Lena was trying to say.

“In my timeline, you were almost killed in a plane crash and Kara saved you. She caught your plane out of the air and landed it safely. Ms.Grant named her Supergirl.” Lena makes a mental note of the horrified look on Alex’s face.

“You know about the whole _flying_ thing?” Alex asks.

“There isn’t much of anything I don’t know about Kara Zor-El. In my universe we’re married. We’ve got two kids together. Our little girl’s name is Alexandra after her favorite aunt. You’re her hero.” Lena’s eyes started to fill again and through the tears she can tell that Alex is barely holding it together.

“You probably shouldn’t tell me too much about your timeline. It could mess with this one.” Alex says firmly and Lena can see her point. “I believe you, but Kara can’t help us right now. She’s… out of commission right now.”

“A solar flare?” Lena asks with a soft half-smile.

Alex nods dumbly.

“All right. Maybe something at the DEO can help. Are you game, Agent Danvers?” Lena asks, a fire in her eyes that Alex recognized immediately.

“If you are, Ms.Luthor.” Alex stands up and does her best to smile.

\-----/////-----

“How has Detective Sawyer been lately?” Lena asked, hoping that if nothing else she can give her sister-in-law a nudge in the correct direction in this universe. Something good _had_ to come out of this mess.

“You mean the cop over at NCPD? I barely know the woman.” Alex looks confused as they walk into the DEO. Lena thinks that she should probably get used to that feeling.

“You should get to know her. I can’t really give you any more information than that but… at least take it under advisement.” Lena smiles softly, thinking back to the amazing relationship that she had gotten to watch evolve.

“I’ll think about it.” Alex says with an eyeroll. Some things didn’t change no matter the timeline you were in.

In a flash, Alex had dragged Lena through the building and into the lab Lena noted that this was out of the ordinary but decided to ponder it later.

“I’ve been thinking about it and I can’t seem to come up with a reason for someone to want to do this to me or to Kara. Yes, we’ve both made our fair share of enemies, but this seems… different somehow.” Lena sits up on the lab bench as Alex took a seat on her desk chair.

“It’s oddly… specific, I agree.” Alex says thoughtfully. “Have you considered that this isn’t being done to you? If you turn the problem around, you might just be collateral damage.”

“I don’t see what you’re getting at.” Lena frowns. 

“Maybe this isn’t about you. Maybe it’s about the Lena Luthor from our world. She’s been making headlines lately; something about a hostile takeover.” Alex shrugs, pulling up articles online.

“You think that my brother did this to get that version of me out of the way and remove the threat?” Lena follows Alex’s line of thinking.

“Technically he didn’t hurt her or you, and as long as you’re still around and quiet about what happened, there’s no proof of wrongdoing.” Alex finishes. 

“It’s genius. Evil, of course, but also genius. However, there’s a fatal flaw in my brother… he’s always, without fail… underestimated me.” Lena says this with a wicked smile and a low growl. Alex decides that she likes this woman.... Or at least this version of this woman.

“Now the question would have to be, how do we reverse it?” Alex continues. “To do that we need to know how this happened, right”

“We’ll need a hacker. Do you know where we can find Winn Schott Junior?” Lena asks with a lifted eyebrow.

\-----/////-----

“Why am I here?” Winn asked once the cloth bag had been removed from his head. The poor man looked terrified. They had taken him to a secure location into a small room with a computer just likes the one the Winn from Lena’s timeline used.

“We need you to hack into Lex Luthor’s system.” Alex tells him, arms crossed over her chest and a steady glare aimed at Kara’s former co-worker.

“May I ask why?” he looks around questioningly until his gaze landed on Lena. “What is _she_ doing here?”

“We are going to help Lena Two over here get back to her timeline, that way we can finally get Lex into a jail cell where he belongs.” Alex says as she cuts the zip ties holding his wrists behind his back. “She’s not the Lena we know. Lex somehow forced her to trade universes with Lena One. This Lena isn’t evil and even helped to put the Lex from her universe behind bars.”

“He’s been trying to kill me ever since.” She says with a shrug. “On my Earth, the three of us are friends and we actually end up working together a lot with the DEO.”

“Well… that’s cool, I guess. Why do the two of you need me?” Winn asks, shrugging off all of the new information.  
“We need you to hack into Lex’s system and figure out what he has done to switch their places. If we know the how it will be a lot easier to switch them back.” Alex says definitively.

“Why would we want to do that? Life would be so much easier with only one evil Luthor to deal with.” Winn looks horrified and Lena squashes the rush of anger that flooded her system.

“Because my wife and my children are in that other universe. Because my wife and my children are the only things that make me good. I don’t know who I would be without them.” Lena says forcefully, grabbing Winn by the collar. “I don’t think that any of us will want to find out, either.”

“Alright, got it. Now, give me an idea of what we’re looking for.” Winn smoothes himself out once Lena released him and took a seat at the computer. “I have gotten way too used to being threatened.”

\-----/////-----

Lena pretended not to understand a word of what Alex and Winn were talking about, playing the idiot as they discussed her fate. From what she could gather, Winn had retired from hacking a while back due to something they referred to as ‘The Incident’. Whatever ‘The Incident’ was, they really didn’t want Lena to know about it; probably for fear of messing with her ‘home timeline’ when she got back. Still, the not knowing itched under her skin.

Winn had found several of Lex’s projects that could have caused this if they had gone wrong, but only one that had been planned to have this effect. However, the issue there was that the project had yet to move into the testing phase.

“You don’t think that one of the scientists could have gotten impatient and gone ahead and tried it, do you?” Winn was asking Alex.

“And face the wrath of Lex Luthor if something could have gotten impatient and gone ahead and tried it, do you?” Winn was asking Alex.

“And face the wrath of Lex Luthor if something went wrong? Not likely?” Alex brushed off the suggestion.

“What if _this_ Lex had nothing to do with it? What if the Lex from _my_ timeline made the switch? Could we still reverse it?” Lena asks, pacing the room like a caged animal as she thought.

“We can work with that.” Winn points to her with an excited grin and shoves away from the computer he had been working at to another monitor where he typed hurriedly, pulling up four or five windows’ worth of schematics.

“I bet that we could build one of these just from equipment here in the building.” Alex’s eyes flash excitedly as well, though her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes. Lena got the fueling that this Alex didn’t smile quite as often as the Alex that she was used to. Luckily, Lena knew someone who probably could help with that.

“If we can also prove that Lex is the one who did this, and I film a video outlining my ordeal, you could probably also get Lex put away in your world as well. We’ll need an NCPD officer from the outside to help us out as well. Call Maggie Sawyer. She’s the only one that I’m sure we can really trust.” Lena says in a tone that says the others don’t have a choice. It’s the same voice she used to get Aly to go to bed.

“Why do I feel like I should know her?” Alex asked with real and true confusion on her face. It seemed deep, almost visceral to Lena. As though it had been a gut feeling to Alex. Lena held back her smile, though her insides felt warm and fuzzy at the thought of the Alex and Maggie back home.

Winn made the call as Lena started on the video and Alex gathered parts for the ‘dimension-shifter’ as they had taken to calling it. Lena really wanted to take some pride in what she had done in this universe, but deep down inside a fire still burned telling her to get home to her wife and children. It felt kind of like she couldn’t breathe. Her thumb brushed over the inside of her left-hand ring finger looking for her wedding band that wasn’t there. A piece of Lena was missing and she wasn’t about to stop until she got those pieces of herself back.

Lena finished her video for Maggie to put away Lex, and hid a list of every possible password of his that she could remember in Alex’s top desk drawer before heading to assist the agent in building the dimension-shifter. She stalked through the DEO as though she owned the place, Lena had found this to be the place Lena had found this to be the best defense against the staring at a young age. As a Luthor, Lena had learned that her name and family would always put her in the spotlight- and that, that was what she needed to learn to own. It couldn’t be bought, it had to be earned and that was how Lena had learned to tolerate it. She was suddenly pulled from her thoughts when she saw _it_. Standing in an alcove in the wall of the hall was the insignia in all of its glory.

It looked like a memorial. Lena froze in her tracks and turned to stare at it. Above the stone insignia, was Kara Danvers. The picture had been taken on the back-porch of the house in Midvale, with the ocean glittering behind her. Kara was smiling broadly, a real smile, not like the ones she gave a camera usually. Lena stepped forward hesitantly, unsure that her legs would be willing to hold her up.

Other photos showed Kara with Alex and still others with Winn and James. It felt wrong to see Kara in pictures without the kids. This was the first time Lena had seen Kara’s face since she had been forced into this timeline from her own. None of the photos were with her, their daughter, or their son and it only served to remind Lena that this wasn’t her wife, this was a whole different woman, from a whole different world. Still, Lena couldn’t convince herself to move from that position, her eyes frozen to the face that looked like her wife’s.

“Lena… I’ve been trying to keep you away from this.” Alex said softly, a knot forming in her throat.

“She’s dead here. Why didn’t anyone tell me that she’s dead here?” Lena asked, her voice choking on her tears.

“We were afraid of how you would react.” Alex said in that same soft and gentle tone.

“I need to go home. I need to go home and never leave again. I just want to hold my babies.” Lena hadn’t realized that she was crying until Alex brushed away tears with her sleeve.

“Do you want me to give you a minute?” Alex asked.

“No...no...let’s just get me home. Thanks again for all of your help. It’s odd to not have Supergirl in my corner, rushing to save the day. In my world, Kara is Supergirl and she’s always been there for the people of National City. She’s there for all of us, always has been and always will be.” Lena sniffles and pushes away. “I’m fine… it’s fine. I’m good, so let’s just go and get me out of this timeline and back to her.”

There was a new fire burning behind Lena’s eyes that Alex really didn’t like. It was desperate and in Alex’s line of work, desperate meant dangerous. She resolved to keep a closer eye on the Luthor until the situation was resolved. She placed a hand on Lena’s shoulder blades and made soothing circles in the way that she remembered that Kara had liked. She began to speak in her most calming voice.

“Were we friends in your world?” Alex asked out of curiosity.

“We _are_ friends, but the whole lot of us are more like family. There’s a mandatory game night on Friday’s for so long as there aren’t any emergencies. The two of us have been banned from playing anything as a team. Usually, I get paired up with Ma… someone you haven’t met yet. Anyway, you and Kara can’t play together either, it’s like the two of you can read one another’s minds. So it ends up being you and J’onn, and Kara and Winn. The kids try sometimes, but their bedtime is at 8:30 and we are always up much later than that.” Lena’s smile is soft and kind of nostalgic, but the muscles in her shoulders were still tight.

“I think that I’ve gotten this thing working!” Winn said excitedly. There was a light film of sweat on his forehead and grease on his hands. “Give it one final check-over if you want before we turn this thing on, Lena. I’d hate if we accidentally sent you to the wrong dimension again or something.”

Lena’s eyebrows shot up really high and she grabbed Alex’s hand to drag her along as they raced after Winn. Maggie leaned against a wall, arms clad in leather jacket and crossed over her chest. One eyebrow raised as she very obviously checked out both women as they entered the room. Lena appreciated that her eyes lingered on Alex the longest. She didn’t spend very long on those thoughts and skipped over them all, immediately to double check over Winn’s work.

“This… might actually work! Let’s turn this baby on and get me out of here.” Lena starts flipping switches and turning knobs that only made since to Winn and Lena.

Some portions of the thing looked familiar to Alex from stuff they had gathered from around her lab. Alex really hoped that she wouldn’t need any of that stuff later on. The shifter started to glow blue and Alex started to white knuckle the door frame she was leaning against. Maggie edged around the room until she was next to Alex, her eyebrows were furrowed in concern.

“Hey, Lena, when you see Kara in your world, will you tell her that I love her?” Alex asked, fighting tears again.

“I’ll do that, once I’m done squeezing her to death… and probably crying… and hugging my babies. I promise to tell her, Alex. I promise.” Lena backed away from the dimensional shifter and hugged Alex. “Whatever may have happened to this universe’s version of my wife, I know for certain that you did everything that you possibly could to save her.” 

Lena’s gaze moved over to Detective Sawyer.

“Watch out for Alex for me, please Detective. She has this tendency to neglect herself in favor of literally anyone else.” Lena grabbed one of Maggie’s hands in both of her own and squeezed.

A blue hole opened up in the air, the edge twisting and turning as though they were alive. Inside of it, Lena could see her room at the house that she shared with Kara in her own universe. Moving into view was the Kara looking alarmed but not worried, her cheeks were pinked and she seemed flustered as she moved to throw her glasses out of the way.

“Go, Lena! Before it closes!” Alex shouts, her eyes not moving from her sister’s face. For one moment, she considered following after the businesswoman that she had come to kind of like. She was moving to act as the thought when a strong hand grabbed her arm.

“Don’t do it, you belong here.” Detective Sawyer said, brown eyes bright and captivating. Alex hesitated, and that was all of the time it took for the portal to close; dimensions repaired. Alex had missed her chance, and was left with a very pissed off Luthor woman.

\-----/////-----

“Kara!” Lena cried, throwing herself into her wife’s arms.

“Lena!... it’s good to have you home.” Kara’s hands grasped at her wife’s back and hair, pulling her closer.

“The kids?” she asked.

“Safe at the daycare. I’ve had Mags keeping an eye on them. I wasn’t clear on what was going on so I thought that that would be best.” Kara said without letting go.

“Good move.” Lena agreed “This was probably the worst day of my entire life thus far. If it weren’t for Alex, I don’t know what I would’ve, done.” Lena brushed blonde hair out of Kara’s face and released the barrettes holding the rest of it up. “She said to say “I love you”, by the way.”

“Alex? I couldn’t get much out of the Lena that I was stuck with, but she said that she didn’t know an Alex Danvers. How was she?” Kara sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled Lena down with her.

“She wasn’t the same. You were… gone… in the other universe and it left a very obvious mark on the world. It drove me a bit to the edge while i was there.” Lena said. “And without you, there was no us, and without us… I really need to see my babies. I need to see them now.”

“That’s where we will go then...like, now.” Kara grabbed Lena’s face in both hands and kissed her in nearly the exact same way that Kara had kissed her for the very first time. “I love you, Lena Luthor.” 

“I love you, Kara Zor-El.”


End file.
